scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
ESMB links
Introduction This is a page for ESMB (Ex-Scientologist Message Board) links. The general idea is to create compilations, indexes to groups of posts about particular topics, not to post a single random link about a topic. For example, there might be 16 useful posts spread across several threads on the Mark VIII Ultra E-Meter, the "Phuctum" (unofficial name), which might take an hour to locate. Note that some areas of ESMB are members-only, so you may need to be logged in to see some of them. Having this subject on a public Wiki allows anyone to contribute to the motion. This means digging up some decent links and listing them here, not merely saying, "Ooh, I'd like someone else to spend a few hours compiling this list for me please." The suggested form is to show (1) post date (in international format, i.e., YYYY-MM-DD), (2) post author's full username, (3) short description of post, (4) link in single-post format. The posts should be in date order unless there is a compelling reason not to be, although a large topic might have sub-topics, each of which have posts in chronological order. Minor posts should be omitted. This is a point of subjective judgment, but a list will get too long if it's full of posts of minor interest. Fancy formatting (tables etc.) looks better, but it will tend to stop newbies helping if they can't see how to add their own researched data. So for now, keep it simple. Just follow the formatting used in the example here. Note that you need the asterisk and space before each line item; the poster in parentheses; the single-post type (not an entire ESMB page of ten posts!) link; a short description; square brackets enclosing the link and description with one space between them and no other spaces. That is description and not [ link description] or linkdescription etc. Example Here is an example. It is an index of Phuctum posts. It currently includes a couple of non-ESMB posts, which may or may not be a good idea. Mark VIII Ultra E-Meter, the "Phuctum" * 2007-08-07 Mark VIII drawing, basic data (Emma) * 2007-08-07 Confirmation re above (LittleBearVictor) * 2007-08-07 Batteries dead from 2004 storage (Roland ami) * 2007-08-08 Major Mk VIII data from BFG; Mark VII mostly same crappy electronics as Mark VI! (Emma) * 2007-08-09 100+ special editions planned (LittleBearVictor) * 2008-06-11 Mark VIII trademark; "Phuctum" origin (Dulloldfart) * 2008-06-12 Official name = Mark VIII Ultra (LittleBearVictor) * 2008-06-12 Registered anywhere? (Sallydance) * 2008-06-12 Yes! New Zealand. Design pix (Dulloldfart) * 2008-06-12 Maybe 2011 release (LittleBearVictor) * 2008-06-12 Retrofitting them with a USB connector (Div6) * 2008-06-13 Cancellation of Mark VII unlikely (Dulloldfart) * 2010-02-13 Scn-Cult: Lots of Mark VIII data (NOTE: Offsite link to Scn-Cult.com) * 2010-04-07 Mark VIII meters in use at Flag for years (Dulloldfart) * 2010-07-27 Marty re Mark VIII: no difference in needle response (Dulloldfart) * 2010-07-27 Reason for non-release: DM dislikes the colours (NOTE: Offsite link to Marty's Shack) Link compilations projects in various stages of completion: First-hand accounts of L. Ron Hubbard * . . . * 2008-03-07 Hubbard crying like a baby (DartSmohen) * . . . Sea Org experiences from the 1960s DartSmohen posts * . . . * . . . * . . . Sea Org experiences from the 1970s * . . . * . . . * . . . Mission holders/staff who experienced the great purge in the 1980s * . . . * . . . * . . . Refunds and Repayments * 2008-09-20 Leverage against IAS (Thetanic) * 2008-11-07 "How I got my IAS refund" Part 1 (Tookmeawhile) * 2008-11-07 "How I got my IAS refund" Part 2 (Tookmeawhile) * 2008-11-07 "How I got my IAS refund" Part 3 (Tookmeawhile) * 2008-11-07 "How I got my IAS refund" Part 4 (Tookmeawhile) * 2008-11-07 Reporting refunds/repayments to the IRS (Tookmeawhile) * 2008-11-07 Neat way to get a statement of account from an org (Kathy (ImOut)) * 2008-11-08 Send mail to CofS Delivery Confirmation not Registered Mail (Kathy (ImOut)) * 2008-11-21 Greg and Debra Barnes successful IAS refund (Tookmeawhile) * 2009-04-15 No attorney. Don't do Routing Form (Kathy (ImOut)) * 2009-04-16 What a refund/repayment means to a local org (Ted) * 2009-04-16 Don't go into the org at all (Feral) * 2009-07-13 Refund and repayment are different (Kathy (ImOut)) * 2009-07-16 The letter that has gotten more than $400K repaid from the CofS (Kathy (ImOut)) * 2009-11-11 Additional info (Kathy (ImOut)) * 2009-12-23 Pro-rating unused intensive hours (Dulloldfart) * 2010-01-21 IAS multi-party law suit, 50+ plaintiffs (Feral) * 2010-05-27 Different names for the IAS in different places (AnonKat)